Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
Jeneral * New Year's Eve - Sera de Anio Nuevo ** Per la sera mesma, "la sera de anio nova" es bon, o simple "la sera de anio". Alga linguas dise "sera de San Silvestro", ma acel nom no es bon conoseda estra la paises cual usa lo. Me ia sujesta resente "posdia de natal" per 26 desembre; cisa "predia de anio" conveni per nomi la intera de 31 desembre. Serta "dia de anio nova" es bon per "New Year's Day". E bon anio nova a tu! Simon * key performance indicator ** indicador xef de funsiona * Crown Colony ** Colonia de la corona brites. Simon * Stevens' hand-picked successor ** La seguor spesial elejeda de Stevens (o "par Stevens" si Stevens mesma ia eleje sua seguor). Simon * one-party state ** Sistem unipartital (nos ave ja "multipartital"). Simon * successively ** En serie. En alga frases, on pote usa "la un pos la otra" o simil. Simon * Krio: crio → creol fundida sur la engles parlada par sirca 500 000 persones en Siera Leon. ** Si. Simon * bauxite: bauxita ** Si. Simon * Como on ta tradui "deposit" en "has one of the world's largest deposits of rutile"? ** Deponeda. Simon * rutile ** Me sujesta "rutilo". Simon * World Wildlife Fund ** "World Wildlife Fund" es un nom vea; la nom corente es "World Wide Fund for Nature", e cuando me ia scrive sur lo en Aora Oji, me ia usa "Funda Mundal de Natur". Simon * Guinean forest-savanna mosaic ecoregion ** La ecorejion Mosaica de Foresta e Savana Ginean. Simon * The coast has areas of low-lying Guinean mangroves swamp ** La semantica de esta frase es pico strana: "the Guinean Mangroves" es la nom propre de acel rejion, e on no pote dise bon ce la costa "ave areas de" un nom propre. Donce me sujesta: "La costa ave un rejion basa e pantanosa, nomida la Rizoforas Ginean." Simon * harmattan - harmatan: un venta seca e polvosa cual venta?/sofla? de la Sahara sur la costa atlantica de Africa Ueste en desembre, janero e febrero, esente un venta calda en alga areas e un venta fria en otras. ** Si. Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Turanism ** turanisme. Simon * Pan-Turkism ** panturcisme. Simon * creolistics - creolistica: la ramo de linguistica cual studia la lingual creol e sua leteratures. ** Serta. Simon * Sin on nomi esta macaron, como nos nomi esta? --Chabi (talk) 09:14, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ** Me sujesta ce ambos es "macaron", e cuando nesesada, on ta distingui la macaron de coco e la macaron franses. Simon Esce on sutrae Mondeza, Category:Glisa, Isolefen? *Me no oposa sutrae los: los ave no importa per persones otra ca sua autor. Simon * arbitrary numbers - numeros acaso? numeros caprisal? Cisa on debe ajunta arbitrari con la sinifia tecnical? (Lo es per esta frase |The quadratic formula, which is the solution to the quadratic equation ax^2+bx+c=0 where a\neq0 . Here the symbols a,b,c represent arbitrary numbers, and x is a variable which represents the solution of the equation.) ** "Cualce numeros" redona bon esta sinifia, en mea opina. Simon * Interregnum ** Interena. Simon * Me no sabe como tradui Renaud de Montauban ''car la nom ''Montauban es scriveda en italian como '' Montalbano'' e Montalbán en espaniol. En la eda medieval, la obras leteratural ia es traduida a la linguas romanica diferente e adatada a cada lingua. Como nos pote adata lo? Cisa Montalbano o '' Montalban''? O cisa nos lasa la titulo como la orijinal en franses? Con La Canta de Roland nos ia lasa la nom en franses, car la testo orijinal es franses. Cual nos fa asi? Chabi (talk) 10:02, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ** Me sujesta reteni la nom franses, estra cuando nos refere spesifante a la carater corespondente en un de la traduis. Simon * On Nos scrive "Gera Interna Xines" o "Gera interna xines"? ** Me no sabe sur "on", ma me ta scrive "Gera Interna Xines", como "Gera Mundal Du" e "Revolui Industrial". Los es nomes propre cual conteni plu ca un parola. Los difere de titulos de obras (arte, libros, filmas, etc), cual me ta scrive con un letera major a sola la parola prima (e a cualce nomes propre presente en la titulo, natural). Simon * diminutive ** Per la terma tecnical de linguistica, usa "diminutiva". Per la ajetivo comun, "miniatur". Simon Jeografia * On ave Comunia Valensia per Comunidad Valenciana, como on ta tradui "Comunidad de Madrid"? Seguente cual tu ia dise a ante: :Me acorda. Per la provinse, la forma coreta es sin "de", "Provinsia Valensia", car "Valensia" e la provinse es la mesma cosa. La un no parteni a la otra, como "de" ta sujesta. esce on tradui lo como "Comunia Madrid"? ** Si, "Comunia Madrid". "Madrid" mesma es la nom de la rejion (ance de la site, natural). Alternativa, on pote razona ce la comunia parteni a la site, e dise "Comunia de Madrid", "Comunia de Valensia", etc. Ma "Comunia Madrid" acorda plu con la sistem per otra tal nomes jeografial. Simon Como on dise Barcelona en elefen? Barcelona o Barselona? Si on scrive Barcelona, on ta leje "Barkelona" o "Barselona"? --Chabi (talk) 12:57, January 29, 2019 (UTC) * Me ta scrive "Barselona", car lo es un site major, bon conoseda estra Espania e Catalunia. Si algun ta scrive "Barcelona", me ta leje "Barselona" (o cisa "Barθelona"), regardante lo como un nom stranjer. Nos trata ja "Valensia" en la mesma modo (en la punto presedente asi). Simon On scrive Munisipas de la provinse Barcelona o Munisipas de la Provinse Barcelona (la pe es grande o peti?). *Probable "Munisipas de Provinse Barcelona", car la nom de la provinse es "Provinse Barselona". Ma si tu prefere ce la nom es mera "Barselona", e ce "la provinse" es mera un descrive introduinte ("la provinse Barselona"), alora scrive "Munisipas de la provinse Barselona". Simon * On Nos scrive Munisipas de Comunia Madrid o Munisipas de la Comunia Madrid? (Me crede ce la prima es coreta, ma me vole sabe tua opina). ** La prima, en mea opina. "Comunia Madrid" es como "Monte Everest", "Re Jorj", "Senior Trump" e otras. An tal, nos dise "la Rio Seine", donce nos no es intera coerente a la prinsipe, regretable. Simon * Yukon apare definida como "un provinse de Canada norde-ueste, bordante Alaska", ma en Wikipedia on dise ce lo es un teritorio. ** Grasias. Me ia coreti la era. Simon Linguas * Neapolitan - Napolitan o napulitan, dependente de si on nomi la site Napoli o Napuli. La site es nomida Napoli en italian e Napule in neapolitan. En la Vicipedia on ave ja articles usante la parola "Napoli". ** Si, "Napoli". La ajetivo es "napolan". Simon * Andalusian - andalu?, andalus? (esp. andaluz. fr. andalou, it. andaluso, pt. andaluz, en la dialeto es nomida "andalú") ** Me pensa ce "andalus" es plu clar, e lo ave la asentua a la silaba coreta. Simon * Caló - zincalo? nomida zincaló para sua parlores ** Internasional, lo es nomida "calo", an tal. Simon * Astur-leonese - asturian-leones ** Me pensa ce "asturleones" (sin ifen) es plu bon. Simon * Ribagorçan dialect - Ribagorsan ** Si. Simon * dialetto algherese - dialeto algeres ** Si. Simon * Picard - picarde (como en normande) ** Si. Simon * Anglo-Norman language - lingua anglo-normande ** Si, ma sin ifen. Simon Relijio * Cheondoism/Chondoism - txondoisme ** "Txondogio" es cisa preferable, ma "txondoisme" es ance posible en mea opina. Simon *** -gyo en corean es la mesma ca -isme. --Chabi (talk) 21:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) **** Si, ma multe linguas reteni -gyo en esta parola. An tal, multe usa ance -isme, e pos plu pensa, me acorda per "txondoisme". Simon * Vajrayana * Mahayana * Theravāda ** Longo la regulas per transcrive sanscrito, los es la mesma en elefen. On no nesesa la sinieta longa sur la "ā". Simon * Catharism - catarisme ** Si. Simon * cathar - catar(o)? ** Si, "cataro", de "catharus" en latina. Simon * Albigensian - albiges (como en esp., fr., pt., cat.) ** La nom de la loca es "Albi", ma "alban", "albes" no ta es sufisinte clar. Probable nos debe scrive la G como J, donce "albijes" per la ajetivo; la persones es "albijeses". Simon * Ecclesiastical - eglesal? ** Si. Simon * Neoplatonism - neoplatonisme ** Si. Simon * Pythagoreanism - pitagorisme ** Pitagoranisme? Jeneral, nos tende prefere formas natural ca scemal. Simon Me is scrive pitagorisme car tota la linguas fonte de elefen usa esta parola: * IT Pitagorismo * ES Pitagorismo * PT Pitagorismo * CA Pitagorisme * FR Pytagorisme --Chabi (talk) 10:43, March 16, 2019 (UTC) *Donce "pitagorisme" es perfeta. Simon *Si, -e, no -o. Pardona, me es distraeda par visitores oji… Simon * Me no crede ce tradui "Hispanic" como "latina" es un bon idea. La usa the "Latin America" ia comensa cuando Frans ia volve concista Mexico e ia vole intende ce "ambos ia es poplas latina". La poplas de America Sude e America Sentral no parla latina, ma espaniol e portuges (en ajunta a otra linguas); e ambos linguas es linguas "Hispanic" (de la antica Hispania). Per esta me crede ce on ta debe usa otra terma. --Chabi (talk) 09:01, February 6, 2019 (UTC) ** Me acorda. "Hispanic" refere a persones ci parla espaniol como sua lingua propre. "America Hispanica" es sola un parte de "America Latina", cual inclui ance Brasil, per esemplo. La parola "hispanica" es relativa internasional, ma me no es serta esce nos debe spele lo con o sin la "h" en elefen. Simon * Mercantilism - mercantilisme? comersialisme? ** Per la teoria istorial de governa, "mercantilisme" es un bon nom tecnical. Per la sinifia plu jeneral, "comersialisme" es ance bon. Simon * Como nos pote difere entre om e fem con la pronombre "el"? Esce lo esiste otra pronom per "she" o nos sola ave "el" per ambos? Me ia vide en la gramatica ce "Alga parlores usa elo e ela, parolas nonofisial, per refere a un person mas e un person fema cuando ambos es presente en la situa". Esce on ta pote usa esta de forma jeneral? ** Si, nos pote usa "elo" e "ela" – los es en la disionario primida. Ma nota la avisa acompaniante: On usa normal '''el', egal per un mas o un fema. Elo es multe rara, ma on pote usa lo per claria e stilo si, per esemplo, on nara un conversa entre un om (elo) e un fem (ela).'' No usa "ela" e "elo" cuando "el" sufisi, pd: en la majoria vasta de casos. Simon * Scientific notation - representa siensal? ** Si. Simon * abducens nucleus - nucleo aducente * abducens nerve - nervio aducente ** No, nos ave "deduador" e "aduador" per la musculos "abductor" e "adductor", donce nos debe usa termas simil asi: "nucleo deduinte". Simon * agnosia - agnosia ** Si. Simon * analgesia - analjesia ** Como un terma tecnical, si, ma "paradole" es plu fasil per comprende en linguaje comun. Simon * floating exchange rate system ** "Exchange rate" es "taso de intercambia", donce me sujesta "(sistem de) taso flutuante de intercambia". O "flexable" en loca de "flutuante", si tu prefere. Simon * foreign exchange bureaux ** Un espresa rara en engles; los es comun nomida "currency exchanges" o "bureaux de change". Per acel nos ave ja "ofisias de intercambia". Simon * internationally linked automated teller machines - automata de banco liada internasional? ** Si, o cisa "automatas de banco con lia internasional", cual evita la problem de "banco liada". (La automatas es liada, no la bancos.) ~~ * privatisation - privati? ** Si, ajuntada. Simon Como me ta pote tradui "settled communities" en la frase These settled communities permitted humans to observe and experiment with plants to learn how they grew and developed. * La idea es ce la comunias ia sesa vaga como nomadas e ia abita permanente en locas. Me sujesta: "comunias nonomada" o "comunias no plu nomada". Simon ** Oce, grasias. Matematica * Radicand - Radicando (ES radicando FR radicande IT radicando), la numero de cual la radis cuadral es esente considerada. *: 3 es la '''radicando' en la espresa \sqrtn{3} .'' ** Si, como ja "dividendo". Simon * divisibility - dividablia? divisiblia? La propria de es dividable par un intero esata ** Dividablia. Simon * Greatest common divisor ** La dividente comun masima. Simon * Least common multiple ** La multiple comun minima. Simon * Associative, commutative and distributive property --Chabi (talk) 18:57, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ** (Cualias de) asosiablia, distribuablia e intercambiablia. Simon Nomes mitolojial * Monte Olimpo ** Monte Olimpo es en la disionario, en fato. Simon * empowerment - capasi, autori, autoria Simon * Danaïdes - Danaidas (EL Δαναΐδες) la sincodes fias de Danao. Los ia sposi la sincodes fios de Egipto, la jemelo de Danao. Tota estra un (Hipermnestra) ia mata sua sposos en la note de sposi e los ia es condenada a porta acua en un tamis tra eternia. * Hypermnestra - Hipermnestra, la sola danaida ci no ia mata sua sposo Linceo en la note de sposi. * Lynceus - Linceo (EL Λυγκεύς), re de Argos, ci ia segue Danao a la trono pos mata el. * Belus - Belo (EL Βῆλος), re de Egipte e padre de Egipto e Danao. Sua sposa ia es nomida Aciroe. * Achiroe - Ancinoe?/Aciroe? (EL Ἀχιρ(ρ)όη/Ἀγχινόη, (EN Achiroë, CA Aquiroe o Anquinoe, ES Anquínoe o Aquíroe, FR Anchinoé, Achiroe ou Anchirrhoë, IT Anchinoe, PT Anquínoe) naiade fia de la dio-rio Nilo, sposa de Belo a madre de Egipto e Danao. ** "Ancinoe" es probable la forma la plu comun en referes moderna, an si la formas con R es plu antica. Simon * Agenor - Agenor (EL Ἀγήνωρ) re fenisia de Tiro. Fio de Posedon e Libia, sposo de Telefasa e padre de Fenix, Cilix, Cadmo, Europa e Fineo. * Telephassa - Telefasa (EL Τηλέφασσα), naiade fia de la dio rio Nilo e sposa de Agenor con ci el ia ave alga fios (Fenix, Cilix, Cadmo, Europa e Fineo) * Lacedaemon - Lacedemon (EL Λακεδαίμων), fio de la pleiade Taigete e Zeus, sposo de la prinsesa Sparta e padre de la re Amicla de Sparta e de la rea Euridice de Argos. * Taigete - Taigete (EL Ταϋγέτη), nimfa, un de la pleiades, fia de Atlas e Pleione. Madre de Lacedemon * Elysian Fields - Campos Elisian, loca de reposa de la spiritos de la eroes e la virtuosas. * Monte Olimpo, monte en Elas, abitada par la dios elinica. * Pandora - Pandora (EL Πανδώρα) ia es la fema umana prima, creada par Hefesto seguente instruis de Zeus. Longo la mitolojia elinica, Pandora ia abri un caxa, librinte tota la males de umania. Asustada, el ia clui la caxa, lasante sola la esperia a interna. * Heliadae - Heliadas (EL Ἡλιάδαι), fios de Helios e Rodo e netos de Posedon, frates de Electrione. * Climene, oceanida, sposa de la titan Ofion ci ia governa prima de Monte Olimpo. El ia es vinseda par Rea en un luta e ia es portada a Tartaro. * Ofion, titan vinseda par Crono en un luta e enviada a Tartaro. Sposo de Climene. * Odiseo (Ulise/Ulixe? per la romanes) ia es un eroe elinica, re de Itaca. Sposo de Penelope, padre de Telemaco, e fio de Laerte e Anticlea, Odiseo es conoseda per sua brilia inteletal. El es famosa per sua viaja reveninte a casa, cual ia ocupa 10 anios pos la cade de Troia. ** La forma coreta en latina clasica es "Ulixes", donce "Ulixe" per nos. Simon * Acile, eroe de la gera de Troia, fio de Tetis e Peleo. Sua madre ia bani el en la Rio Stix, teninte el a la talon, e donce el ia deveni nonmortal con eseta de sua talon. El ia mori cuando Paris ia lansa un flexa a el, gidada par Apolo. * Teucro (EL Τεῦκρος), fio de Telamon (re de la isola Salamis) e sua sposa du Hesione, fia de Laomedon de Troia. El ia luta en junta con sua duifrate Aiax Maior en la gera de Troia. * Aiax Oileo, ance conoseda como Aiax Minor, fio de Oileo, re de Locris. El ia luta en junta con la aceanes en la gera de Troia. * Aiax maior, fio de la re Telamon e Periobea, duifrate de Telamon. El ia luta en la gera de Troia. * Eurystheus - Euristeo, re de Tirinto, fio de Stenelo e Nicipe, sposa de Antimaca. Hera ia fa ce el nase pos sola sete meses, per deveni re de Micene. Hercule ia debe labora per Euristeo tra des-du anios per oteni nonmortalia. Pos la mori de Hercule, Euristeo ia persegue sua fios, ci ia refuja en Atina. Pos un gera, Euristeo ia fuji e es matada par Hilo. * Hilo, fio de Hercule e Deianira. El ia mata Euristeo e ia vade a Tesalia, do Egimio, asendente de la dorianes, ia adota el e ia dona a el un tri de sua teritorio. Pos la mori de Egimio, sua du fios ia dona a Hilo la otra partes de la teritorio, tal ce Hilo ia deveni la re de la dorianes. Como tradui esta? Como on pote tradui la titulos de nobilia como esta? Álvaro de Bazán y Guzmán, * I marqués de Santa Cruz, grande de España ** marci prima, grande de Espania * II señor de las villas del Viso y Valdepeñas ** baron (o senior?) du de la vilas Viso e Valdepeñas * comendador mayor de León y de Villamayor, Alhambra y La Solana en la Orden de Santiago ** comandor maior de León e Villamayor, Alhambra e La Solana en la Ordina de Santiago * miembro del Consejo de su Majestad Felipe II ** membro de la Consilio de Sua Altia Felipe 2 * capitán general del Mar Océano y de la gente de guerra del Reino de Portugal ** capitan jeneral de la Mar Intera e de la omes de gera de la Rena de Portugal * one-eyed ** con un sola oio * En la disionario profanation es traduida como blasfema e desacrate como viole. Me sujesta ajunta un parola per profanate/desecrate e profanation/desecration (profani v/profana n) car blasfemi ave un sensa plu bocal (on dise un blasfemia) e viole ave un sensa plu estendosa. La defini ta es EN profanate/desecrate FR profaner/désacraliser ES profanar/desacralizar IT profanàre/desacralizzàre PT profanar/dessacralizar CA profanar/desacralitzar Trata un cosa relijal sin respeta o per usa nonrelijiosa * Me acorda ce "blasfema" implica la usa de parolas. Per "desecrate" e "profane", me sujesta "desanti" (des- + santi). Simon ** Me acorda, desanti es un solve bon. --Chabi (talk) 08:46, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Como on ta tradui "machista"? masiosa o maxo? *Ambos esiste e es egal usable. "Maxo" ia es ajuntada plu resente, e es probable plu clar. Simon * Nativity scene ** ES Belen (como la nom de la site do Jesus ia nase) *** Acel site ave la nom "Betlehem" en elefen. Simon ** FR Crèche de Noël (crèche sinifiante "leteta") ** IT presepe (sinifiante "portafeno") ** CA pessebre ** LA Praesepe ** PT Presépio * Me no opina ce nos nesesa un parola dedicada per esta. On pote dise "sena de natal" o (plu clar?) "portafeno de natal". Simon * evangelisation ** Evanjeli (verbo e nom). Simon